Morir de amor
by Dromforfattare
Summary: Amar a alguien que no te ama es morir diariamente. Pero si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida. EdwardxAlice. JasperxAlice. BellaxEdward.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

La hermosa y delicada joven de tez nívea enfundada en un vaporoso y largo vestido de encaje blanco avanzaba al compás de las melodiosas notas de la marcha nupcial que emanaban del piano de cola que se encontraba a un costado de la esplendorosa capilla que aquel día les recibía para dar comienzo a la unión matrimonial que tendría lugar en unos pocos minutos.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba un muy emocionado pero sonriente joven que esperaba frente al altar a la que se convertiría en su esposa de ahora en adelante y hasta que la muerte decidiese separarlos. Este se frotaba las solapas de su esmoquin mientras que su hermano mayor le daba fuertes apretones en sus hombros en un intento por aplacar su nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que el padre de ambos recitaba frases de buena fortuna para su hijo menor que ese día finalmente se casaría con la mujer que había curado, sanado y robado su corazón de nuevo, haciéndolo latir aun mas intensamente que antaño.

No era la primera vez que ambos contraerían nupcias. Pero si la primera vez que dicha unión sería realizada bajo los designios de Dios y dentro de los mandatos de su religión. Sus anteriores matrimonios habían dejado cicatrices en ellos que el amor que poco a poco nació entre ambos logro cicatrizar por completo.

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se encontraron y un sonrisa involuntaria se escapo de los labios de los mismo sin poder, ni querer evitarlo. Una sonrisa de felicidad verdadera que les hacia relucir entre el mar de amigos y familiares congregados en aquella capilla para celebrar su unión. Aquellos que habían presenciado como mutuamente los dos había logrado sanar las heridas del otro con el pasar del tiempo.

Sin perder aquella encantadora sonrisa ambos se encontraron al final del largo pasillo al mismo tiempo que la marcha nupcial se detenía pausadamente una vez que la pareja se reunía avanzando hasta detenerse frente a el cura con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas, regalándose miradas de complicidad y profundo amor y devoción. Sabiendo todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a aquel momento. Sabiendo lo destruidos que estaban cuando se vieron por primera vez. Incapaces en pensar en nada mas que en las personas que tanto amaban en aquel entonces. Sin siquiera imaginar lo que la vida les depararía un futuro juntos.


	2. Capítulo I

Los personajes de la historia son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer**. Yo solo tome prestado algunos de sus personas para recrear mi propia historia.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Observando el ardiente líquido que rebosaba su vaso opto por dar otro trago largo sin pensarlo siquiera, dejando su copa vacía por tercera vez en aquella noche mortecina que se había instaurado luego de que le había visto marchar por las puerta de su apartamento sin siquiera voltearse a darle una ultima mirada, aunque fuese de mera lástima. Aquella mujer que se había robado su corazón desde el preciso instante en que la vio, aquella a la cual había entregado su alma sin arrepentimiento ni duda alguna.

Reclinándose sobre el sofá en el cual se encontraba recostado deslizo su mano por su rebelde cabello emanando un gemido lastimero de sus labios, obligándose a recordar, tal como el masoquista que era, en el día que le había conocido.

.

.

.

.

 __4 de febrero del 2008_ ___

 _Un joven alto de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes avanzaba con prontitud por los pasillos del campus universitario, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su hermano mayor por haberle escondidos las llaves de su coche esa mañana. A veces se preguntaba si podía llegar a ser más infantil._

 _Con lo mismo, apuro el paso rumbo a su primera clase del día. Justo estaba en su primer año cursando la carrera de medicina y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a sus clases y menos con el profesor Banner. Aquel hombre era un demonio con peluquín y no tenía la menor intensión de ganárselo de enemigo por interrumpir su clase si esta había dado inicio con anterioridad._

 _Fue justo que en medio de sus cavilaciones no se percato de la presencia de una joven que caminaba en la misma dirección que él revisando algunos apuntes de su cuaderno, ocasionando que ambos colisionaran en medio del pasillo, desparramando todos los papeles de la joven por el suelo._

 _Al instante, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, verde y chocolate. La chica frente a él llevaba una gafas que enmarcaban perfectamente unos hermosos ojos expresivos de color chocolate._

 _-Lo lamento. Ha sido mi culpa. Venía muy apurado y además distraído.-Se disculpo el ojiverde agachándose a recoger todos los apuntes esparcidos por el suelo del campus._

 _-No te preocupes. También ha sido culpa mía. Siempre ando muy distraída-Respondió ella arrodillándose junto a él para ayudarle a recoger sus papeles, provocando que sus manos se rozaran por unos breves segundos, causando que ambos se sonrieran involuntariamente._

 _-Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto._

 _Añadió él incorporándose mientras le entregaba sus apuntes con un una sonrisa ladeada, que provoco que la joven frente a él se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que este sonriera enternecido por su reacción._

 _-Soy Isabella Swan. Pero prefiero que me llamen Bella-Se presento está vez ella, correspondiendo aquella sonrisa con el mismo sonrojo presente en sus mejillas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos de pronto por el molesto ruido de la melodía de llamada de su celular, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Tal como un autómata el cobrizo extendió su mano para tomar su celular un tanto ansioso, esperando porque la protagonista de sus pensamientos fuera la misma de aquella llamada.

La desolación surco su mirada en cuanto el identificador de llamadas le hizo saber que era su hermano Emmett el que le llamaba, por lo cual pulso el botón de colgar sin esperar ni un segundo, aventando su celular al sofá sin tener el menor deseo de no hablar con nadie que no fuese su esposa. Y mientras llenaba su vaso con licor, un nuevo recuerdo llego a su mente.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __7 de septiembre del 2015_ ___

 _Edward daba vuelta de un lado a otro con la una expresión devastada y adolorida mientras intentaba en vano que Bella dejara de empacar sus pertenencias sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo._

 _-Por favor, Bella. Vamos a hablarlo. Ambos necesitamos solucionar esto. Lo haremos juntos. Como siempre lo hemos hecho-Le imploro el ojiverde con desesperación._

 _-No, Edward. Ya te dije que no tenemos nada más que decirnos. No lo hagas más difícil, por favor-respondió ella sin dejar de empacar algunas prendas de ropa que se encontraban en la repisa del armario._

 _-¿Más difícil? Cómo…-Edward se atraganto con sus palabras pasando una mano por su cabello como era su costumbre.- Por favor, mi amor. No me dejes.-pidió quebrándosele levemente la voz en el proceso._

 _Bella suspiro y terminando de cerrar su maleta, colocándola en pie se giro a mirarlo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, todo su mundo se vino abajo. Ella no le miraba con dolor, arrepentimiento o siquiera cariño. Le miraba con lastimaba. Lastima de saber que ya no le amaba y pena porque sabía que él la seguía amando tanto o más que el primer día._

 _-Por favor, Bells. Miénteme. No me importa. Creeré lo que digas. Olvidaré que te he visto con él si juras que nada paso. Pero por favor, tú eres mi vida. No me abandones.-Rogo el hombre con desasosiego, abrazándose a sus piernas en señal de suplica. Humillándose ante aquella mujer que se había convertido en el centro de todo su universo._

 _-Lo lamento, Edward. Pero no puedo. Ya no te amo. Me he enamorado de él._

 _La castaña se soltó de su agarre arrastrando su maleta consigo hasta la puerta del apartamento que había sido su hogar desde hace tres años que se habían casado. Ella se giro a mirarlo una última vez antes de salir por aquella puerta, observándole con pesar en sus ojos chocolate._

 _-Adiós, Edward.-añadió la joven sacándose su argolla de matrimonio de su dedo para luego dejarlo sobre a una pequeña mesita sobre la puerta, cerrando finalmente la puerta sin más, dejando atrás a un hombro sumido en el dolor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hoooolaaaa :D Ciertamente espero que hayan llegado hasta acá y que no me lancen tanto tomates._

 _Es la primera vez que publico un historia y espero de corazón que les guste. Hay mucho romance y bastante drama. Además de algunas parejitas no muy comunes, pero solo le he dado rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Jejeje._

 _Eso es todo. –se va lentamente dejando nutella para todos- Solo para que me den reviews xD_

 _Bye, linduras._


	3. Capítulo II

Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen. Se los he tomado prestados a la maravillosa **Stephenie Meyer** para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Capítulo inspirado en la canción'Dime, 'sh. n gemido de frutracirde.

ra marcharse con otra mujer el interpelado girara los ojos y soltara un gemido de frutraci

'' **Sé que te vas''** de **Ha Ash.**

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Una joven pelinegra con cabello en punta de tez nívea y expresivos ojos verdes mantenía una acalorada discusión con un hombre rubio, alto y corpulento de ojos azules. Ambos alzaban la voz exaltándose ante las respuestas del otro con vehemencia.

Las ausencias del ojiazul se había hecho cada vez más notorias con el pasar de los menos, al igual que sus llegadas tarde a la casa, asegurando que su trabajo en el bufet de abogados eran muy demandante y le exigía invertir mucho de su tiempo para mantener su posición en el mismo. La pelinegra comenzó a notar que su marido pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que en ella, más tiempo en la oficina y menos tiempo a su lado, así como el contacto para con su esposa se iba tornando cada vez más escaso y las muestras de afecto estaban cada vez más ausentes en su relación. Aún a pesar de ello, ella seguía convenciéndose de que aquello se debía al hecho de que su esposo tenía muchas responsabilidades y estaban muy estresado por lo mismo. Repitiéndoselo constantemente a cada desplante que este le proporcionaba.

Fue entonces aquella tarde que sin esperarlo o siquiera planearlo su mundo se resquebrajo en un instante. Su marido, aquel hombre al que amaba más que a nada en el mundo se encontraba en aquel preciso instante con otra mujer, dirigiéndole aquella mirada que hace tanto no le dedicaba a ella.

En medio de la estancia la pareja continuaba con aquella acalorada discusión sobre lo que él no podría negarle por siempre, pues ella misma les había visto esa misma tarde en un restaurante cerca del bufet. Eran tal la situación que él ya no se molestaba en ocultarla.

-Está bien, Alice. Sí, estoy con alguien más.-confeso finalmente el rubio en medio de un suspiro de alivio. Desde hace mucho que deseaba decírselo para terminar de marcharse de lado, aunque sabía lo mucho que la lastimaría, sintiendo pena por la situación decidió esperar.

Alice se quedó estática procesando aquella afirmación. Sabía que era cierto, estaba consciente de que ella misma los había visto, pero escuchar de sus propios labios como él mismo se lo confirmaba la dejo intenso dolor creciente en el pecho.

-Pero… tú… Lo arreglaremos, Jasper. Juntos podremos superar esto. Yo…

-No, Alice-Le corto él de inmediato antes de que continuara con aquel monólogo.-Yo no quiero que superemos esto juntos. Lo lamento pero yo…no puedo.

La pelinegra trago en seco, sintiendo el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Esta negó varias veces con la cabeza no siendo consciente de lo que su esposo quería decirle en aquel momento.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-ella le miro con los ojos acuosos, aún con la esperanza bailando entre sus ojos-Podremos hacerlo juntos, mi amor. Los dos podemos seguir avanzando a pesar de esto.

-¡NO, ALICE!-exclamó Jasper ya bastante exasperado, arrepintiéndose de su alteración repentina al notar la expresión dolida de su actual esposa.-No quiero seguir avanzando contigo a mi lado-termino soltando un nuevo suspiro.

La expresión de Alice se contrajo en una renovada expresión de dolor y desasosiego. Y con las manos temblorosas y los ojos cristalinos hablo de nuevo con la voz rasposa.

-Dime en qué me equivoque. Dímelo y… lo arreglaré. Seré una mejor esposa…. Yo-la ojiverde no comprendía como un amor tan maravilloso como el de ellos pudiese extinguirse de la noche a la mañana como justo ahora estaba pasando.

-No eres tú…

Ella lo interrumpió con los puños apretados en una expresión enojada.

-No eres tú, soy yo. ¿Cierto?-le miro-¿No pudiste utilizar una frase más original?-resoplo la misma con dolor.

-Es verdad. Soy yo. Yo ya no siento lo mismo que antes, ya no me siento igual contigo-aclaro el rubio con el cuerpo levemente encogido.

-Pero… ¿Qué me estás diciendo?-se aferro a la pared que tenía detrás-¿Esto es el final?

-Lo lamento, Alice. Pero sí, lo és. Yo ya no te amo.

Y finalmente su corazón se resquebrajo en miles de pedazos, dejando un cavidad vacía en su interior. Las lágrimas hicieron aparición surcando sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas sin parar. Jasper le dio una mirada, una mirada que no demostraba más que pena, y aquello solo sirvió para destruirla aún más de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible.

-¿No…me amas? –repitió aquellas palabras en forma de cuestionamiento, esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Lo siento mucho, Alice-Se limitó a contestar el ojiazul saliendo de la estancia rumbo a su habitación sin pronunciar otra palabra. Ella lo siguió en completo silencio, encontrándose con su maleta sobre la cama matrimonial que ambos compartían desde hacia dos años que se habían casado.

Alice se mantuvo unos segundos observándolo guardar su ropa en la maleta sin dirigirle mirada alguna, a lo que se acerco a él de nuevo y saco una de sus prendas de su maleta, provocando que el interpelado girara los ojos y soltara un gemido de frustración.

-Alice, no lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Más difícil? Soy yo quien ve como su esposo empaca sus cosas para marcharse con otra mujer ¿y soy yo quién lo hace más difícil?-soltó en reproche la ojiverde.

-Dime, ¿En el último tiempo que llevamos juntos te he tocado? ¿Te he besado como antes? ¿Hemos hecho el amor?-añadió Jasper tras la última respuesta de la pelinegra. Ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo el dolor instalarse y adherirse a en su pecho.

-Ya no podemos mentirnos más. Deje de amarte desde hace casi un año, ya no te deseo… es por eso que no te tocaba-confesó el rubio finalmente.-Me enamoré, Alice. Me enamoré de una mujer encantadora que comparte los mismos gustos que yo. Que nos interesa lo mismo. Una mujer apasionada como ninguna y lo lamento pero… así son las cosas.

Cada palabra fue un puñal encajándose en el corazón de la ojiverde, haciéndola sentir como un mujer incompleta, inservible y poca cosa. Él, obviando la revolución de sentimientos y emociones que había causado en ella termino de empacar algunas cosas asegurando que volvería a recoger lo restante y que los papeles de divorcio llegaría a su puerta cuanto antes.

-Siento mucho todo esto. Pero en el corazón no se manda, Alice. Espero que puedas ser feliz-Y sin más que decir salió sin más de allí rumbo a encontrarse con la mujer que lo había enamorado locamente, dejando a una mujer en completo dolor y desolación en medio de un mar de llanto.

Entre pensamientos y miles de recuerdos que vinieron a su mente haciendo mella en su interior.

.

.

.

 __16 de abril del 2009_ ___

 _Aquella tarde de abril era un día común y completamente normal. Una joven de cabellos negros como el ébano y tez blanca como la nieve lloraba desconsolada oculta tras el tronco de un árbol en un parque cercano a su casa. Su madre había fallecido de cáncer hacia ya tres meses y como su padre nunca había dado la cara después de dejar embarazada a su madre ella vivía con su tía y prima hasta iniciar la universidad y poder mudarse a otro estado, cumpliendo la mayoría de edad y dejando de estar bajo su custodia finalmente._

 _Lastimosamente, su tía y prima la hacían trabajar como cenicienta con el fin de pagarles por que le dejasen un espacio en su casa sin cobrarle ni un centavo. Lo que ocasionaba un maltrato constante por parte de antes a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba su madre de fallecida._

 _Fue entonces que sintió de pronto una presencia junto a ella, provocando que la misma alzara la mirada para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación y curiosidad visibles._

 _-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-le preguntó el joven a la hermosa pero llorosa chica que se encontraba tras el tronco de aquel árbol. La interpelada asintió con la cabeza y se enjuago las lágrimas rápidamente incorporándose de inmediato. Odiaba llorar, la hacia sentir débil. Y aún más, odiaba que la viesen llorar._

 _-Me encuentro perfectamente-dijo recogiendo sus pertenencias del suelo para alejarse de allí cuanto antes._

 _-Disculpe que la contradiga. Pero no lo parece-Por su forma de hablar aquel joven parecían estar sacado de una película de antaño en el que cada dialogo estaba perfectamente bien estructurado y contaba con una propiedad digna de la época._

 _No supo bien por qué pero algo en el chico ante ella le hizo sentir cierta confianza. Algo extraño pues ella siempre había sido una persona por demás reservada. Flaqueando de pronto algunas lágrimas renovadas descendieron por sus mejillas haciendo que bajara la cabeza con pena de que el ojiazul la viese llorar._

 _-Eres muy hermosa para llorar. Dime quién ha hecho llorar a un ángel tan delicado como tú y le daré su merecido._

 _Esto hizo reír levemente a la pelinegra, mostrando sus perfecta dentadura perlada, provocando que él también riera._

 _-Sonriendo te ves aún más hermosa. Soy Jasper, por cierto. Jasper Whitlock.-se presento él con una encantadora sonrisa extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo._

 _-Yo soy Alice Brandon.-dijo la joven extendiendo su mano para tomar la suya. Ante este dicho el rubio aferro su mano suavemente y dejo un casto beso en el dorso de la misma, haciendo que Alice se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo en absoluto._

 _Fue justo en medio de aquel parque durante una soleada tarde de abril que ambos se conocieron. Sellando el comienzo inminente de una apasionada historia de amor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Alice volvió a la realidad en medio de miles de pensamientos y conclusiones entre un mar de lágrimas que no cesaban de emerger de sus ojos. Ese joven rubio de ojos azules había aparecido destrozando paredes e ideas, volviéndose luz en medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Aquel joven que había detenido el tiempo con sus besos, aquel joven que había hecho que su corazón latiera incontrolablemente, volviéndose él motivo de cada uno de esos latidos incesantes. Pero algo sucedió. De pronto los latidos dejaron de ir acompasados, de pronto la pasión se fue hundiendo en un profundo mar de desolación que la congelo lentamente hasta que su existencia fue nula y las noches se hicieron más largas entre ellos.

De pronto, Alice comenzó a sentirse sola y fría a pesar de encontrarse en compañía. Todo se torno monótono y las mentiras aparecieron en su vida. El amor se le fue agotando poco a poco, hasta que simplemente, se desvaneció. Como si nunca hubiese existido.

.

.

.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Nanda por ser mi primer review. :D

Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero que te guste el segundo capítulo, trataré de publicar el siguiente mañana.

También deseo que no me lancen tantos tomates y que me den más reviews si les gusta mi historia. –les da más nutella- XD

Bye, linduras.


End file.
